


Within Arm's Reach

by Hallianna



Series: Deep In the Velvet Black: Trope Fics for Andromeda Six [2]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tropes, more tropes for your nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallianna/pseuds/Hallianna
Summary: He couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he rounded the last corner before June’s room. He had no idea what June had in store, but he was just happy. It was a strange feeling, this lightness. Like someone had put air beneath his heels and was letting him float, weightless and free and safe. Maybe safe was a stretch, since there was an entire band of ruthless killers after them but still. The thought lingered in his mind as he raised a fist to knock.And in that last second before the door opened, all he could think was, Maybe something else good can happen tonight.Every rehearsed phrase, every practiced utterance fled his mind as soon as he saw June. His dirty blond hair was tousled, like he’d just run his fingers through it, and his gray eyes were soft in the low light behind him. June’s scarred arms were bare save the bracelets he always wore, and the tight tank top showed off perfectly sculpted pectorals. He’d thankfully put on loose pants - because if the pants had been as tight as the tank, Armyo would have fainted. Guaranteed.“You came,” June said, a gentle smile on his rugged face. “Come on in.”
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Character(s), Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Series: Deep In the Velvet Black: Trope Fics for Andromeda Six [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More trope fic! Thank you Sam for recommending all the lovely tropes that will show up here.
> 
> Slow build, starts fluffy and will turn smutty.
> 
> Armyo uses he/him pronouns.
> 
> Series playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/09kZGgiSGKO5lX0yvlv6Up?si=odrk-yr5QF2paTjJo4BvIQ

“Can I just skip this lesson?”

“Absolutely not. Should the worst happen, you need to know how to evacuate the ship.”

Armyo gave the tiny evac pod a skeptical once-over. “No offense, Captain but I’m not a fan of small spaces. I’m barely getting used to being out in space. And this thing is  _ very _ small.”

Cal sighed. “It is. But you need to know -” He paused, eyes narrowed in thought as he looked away. His face lit up suddenly and he gave Armyo a small smile. “Would you be more comfortable with the design manual for the pods? At least you can get an idea of what to do from the illustrations and instructions. We can go over it together.”

Armyo nodded, feeling the heavy weight of dread in his chest lift. “Yeah, that would help. I’m good with instructions.” He spared the tiny chamber another glance. “But small spaces freak me out.”

At Cal’s motion, Armyo followed him back to the cargo hold, where the distinct sound of Bash hammering on something echoed around them. And standing beside the engineer was a sight that instantly made Armyo’s mouth go dry. 

June was holding up a sheet of metal and circuits so Bash could work on it from underneath. It had to weigh a few hundred pounds, but there was June, smiling and chatting with Bash as he held it aloft single-handedly, without breaking a sweat. A smudge of oil marred the rolled-up cuff of his otherwise pristine white shirt, and a thin line of the same gunk was swiped across his sculpted jaw. 

Armyo couldn’t stop staring.

Cal cleared his throat with a pointed, but slightly teasing, look at Armyo before asking Bash where the ship manuals were located.

“Oh yeah, hmmm,” Bash said, eyes not leaving his task. “Probably in the back?” He smacked the metal with a wrench. “Fucking thing.”

Cal glared at him. “Helpful.”

Bash threw him a cheeky grin. “Nah, that’s me right now cause I’m working on this hunk of junk which I told you needed replaced -”

“Bash.”

“Cal.”

“This again?”

Bash slid out from where he was working and motioned for June to put the metal down. “Cal, we need to figure out a way to make this thing work and I don’t have the parts for it. This thing goes out, the ship’s going to have to power down to conserve energy until we can hobble to a port.”

June cut his eyes to Armyo and jerked his head at the storage closet in the corner. “I’ll take Armyo back and we’ll look for the manuals.”

With a worried look at the arguing pair, Armyo followed June out of the brightly lit cargo bay. As soon as they were out of earshot, June looked at Armyo over his shoulder. “Don’t mind them, they’re just both passionate. They fight like that all the time. Doesn’t mean anything.”

Armyo grimaced. “I just didn’t want to step into the middle of something.”

June grinned and flung open the storage closet door. “That’s smart.” He gave a little bow and motioned to the dark space beyond. “After you. Not too far, though, cause I’m not sure where the light switch is…”

The storage closet smelled like metal, grease, and rubber, with a sizzle of fried electronics underneath. Armyo slipped inside the space while June fumbled around for the lights. Being in the dark with June was...difficult. He could hear the other man breathing, the soft rasp of his clothing as he brushed by or against something. 

And then June stumbled forward and reached out to steady himself - on Armyo. Specifically by putting a hand on Armyo’s waist. “Whoops! Sorry ‘bout that,” June said quickly, as if Armyo could hear the blush in his voice. 

Armyo swallowed hard but reached for June despite his nerves and the man’s nearness. “Need help?” 

He put a steadying hand on June’s arm, making the other man give an abashed chuckle. “My hero,” June replied, his voice far too gravelly and far too close to Armyo’s ear. “Bash is a brilliant engineer but a bit of a slob.”

“Too preoccupied with ship bits,” Armyo said, trying to laugh off his nerves at June’s proximity. He wasn’t entirely certain but he swore he heard June mutter something like, “ _ And too preoccupied with other bits _ ”.

“Ah, there!” June exclaimed with a note of triumph a moment before the room was flooded with light. 

Armyo noticed, not without a smirk, that in all his fumbling and bumbling about, June had managed to smudge the grease on his face even more.  _ Why does he have to be so damn cute? _ Armyo looked up, gaze tracing the other man’s jaw.  _ And so tall. _

_ Please let me climb you _ .

And at that moment, they both realized that June was still gripping Armyo’s hip, and Armyo had kept his hand wrapped around June’s corded bicep. Something  _ sparked _ in the close air between them. Armyo felt his heart kick in his traitorous chest, his breath stuttering out like a gasp.

June’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “Sorry ‘bout that,” June said again as he carefully, delicately extracted himself from Armyo’s grip. But Armyo didn’t miss the flush on June’s cheeks; he could feel his own heat up, too.

“No worries,” Armyo said, trying to sound cool and collected. He was pretty sure he failed in both regards but at least he was making the attempt. “So manuals.”

June straightened (and did an excellent job of nearly sending Armyo swooning into his arms) and gave the room an assessing look. Crates were stacked on top of boxes. Shelves were jammed full of loose parts. There was some kind of organization attempt happening, if the neatly labeled, clear plastic drawers full of bolts, wires, and other tiny bits were any indication. But Armyo could tell from here that the handwriting on the labels was Aya’s. 

“Yeah, did Cal need them or….?” June began rifling through a few drawers at random.

“For me. I uh….he was trying to show me how the evac pods work and I can’t go in them unless it’s an emergency.” Armyo felt his flush grow and he toyed with the hem of his tunic, afraid to meet June’s gaze. “I’m not a big fan of small spaces.”

Understanding dawned on June’s face. “So Cal offered to get you the manuals.”

Armyo shrugged. “Like I told him, I’m good with diagrams and numbers. I can make sense of the pod without needing to get in it.”

June blew out a breath. “I wish I had a mind like yours. Numbers never made much sense to me, to be honest.” He winked. “I’m a little jealous.”

_ Really, is he trying to make me permanently beet red?  _ Armyo thought. “I...I can show you sometime. I mean! If you want.”

“Yeah, all right.” June’s words became a slow, lazy drawl, threatening to pull Armyo in. “I’d like that.” Suddenly he pointed at a box on a shelf above their heads. “Manuals.”

And indeed, the box was labeled as such. “Well, shit,” Armyo said before he could stop himself. But June just laughed as he reached up to pull down the box. “Looks like we’ve got what we need.” 

As Armyo reached for the door, June said, “Hey, I just had a thought. So no small spaces. But space still kinda makes you nervous, right? ” 

“You are way too observant for your own good,” Armyo said with a laugh. 

June nodded thoughtfully, rolling with the compliment. “I kinda want this to be a surprise, though so uh, how about this? Swing by my room later, around 2200? I’ve got an idea, might help ease your mind a touch.”

Armyo couldn’t stop the confused, but delighted, smile on his face. “Yeah, okay.”

June hefted the box with one hand and swung open the door with the other. Cal had been roped into helping Bash in June’s absence, making the gunman shake his head fondly. “Well, all right! It’s a date then.” And with a waggle of his eyebrows, June said, “Oh, and wear loose clothing. You’ll want to be comfortable.”

He walked out of the room, leaving Armyo standing there, jaw to the floor. He shook himself, laughed, and followed June back into the cargo bay.

_ What the hell did I just get myself into? _


	2. Chapter 2

June paced. He never used to; he’d picked up the habit from Calderon. But whereas Cal paced in thought or anger, June only did so when nervous. 

And he was very nervous right now.

He’d already rearranged the three tiny shelves in his room, straightened his bed more times than he cared to count, and made sure every surface was dust-free. Not that he thought Armyo would care, but  _ he _ did. And it was a good excuse to burn up some energy.

His invite to Armyo had been spontaneous. Oh sure, in his wildest (and naughtiest) dreams, he was the pursuer, the seducer. He was a more suave, sophisticated version of June - no gunslinger holster and rough hands here, just smooth words and effortless charm. And Armyo would fall into his arms and they’d kiss and it would be perfect.

June huffed out a sigh and laughed into his pin-neat room. What had he been thinking? Armyo was  _ royalty _ , displaced or not. He and his adorable scruffy beard and soft hazel eyes wouldn’t be interested in a two-bit strongman who never knew love as a child. Who had seen so much tragedy and heinous behavior in his short thirty years that he barely trusted anyone.

June ran a hand over the back of his neck, felt the sweat there even though the room was freezing.  _ By all the stars I’m stupid. Or I’ve lost my mind. Maybe both. _

But escape, or excuse, was not in the cards. June heard soft footsteps a second before there was a knock at the door. He smoothed down his shirt, took a deep breath, and opened the door with a smile.

* * *

_ Is this right? Maybe I should go change…. _ Armyo grimaced at his loose linen trousers and t-shirt. The trousers were his but the shirt was, embarrassingly, borrowed from Damon. Of all people. To his credit, the assassin hadn’t asked  _ why _ Armyo wanted to borrow a shirt but the man had taken a particular degree of straight-faced delight in giving him a shirt with the deepest V-neck in existence. Armyo had to ask why Damon had so many shirts that left the area around and over his heart exposed.

“A thin t-shirt isn’t going to stop a knife, Your Majesty.” It had been a shockingly straight-forward answer from a notably slippery man, and Armyo had nodded, turned, and left, leaving Damon to laugh at his retreating back.

Armyo was still plucking at the fabric self-consciously as he walked down the hall. Small mercy was that he encountered no one on his journey. This late, the ship hummed along on auto-pilot, the late hour the few between shifts where everyone was either asleep or spending downtime outside the bridge. And now that he reported to Cal, Armyo was granted the same time off.

Like a member of the crew.

He couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he rounded the last corner before June’s room. He had no idea what June had in store, but he was just happy. It was a strange feeling, this lightness. Like someone had put air beneath his heels and was letting him float, weightless and free and safe. Maybe safe was a stretch, since there was an entire band of ruthless killers after them but still. The thought lingered in his mind as he raised a fist to knock.

And in that last second before the door opened, all he could think was,  _ Maybe something else good can happen tonight _ . 

Every rehearsed phrase, every practiced utterance fled his mind as soon as he saw June. His dirty blond hair was tousled, like he’d just run his fingers through it, and his gray eyes were soft in the low light behind him. June’s scarred arms were bare save the bracelets he always wore, and the tight tank top showed off perfectly sculpted pectorals. He’d thankfully put on loose pants - because if the pants had been as tight as the tank, Armyo would have fainted. Guaranteed.

“You came,” June said, a gentle smile on his rugged face. “Come on in.” 

It definitely didn’t escape June’s attention that the shirt Armyo wore was clearly not his. He wanted to ask, but he stayed content to let his gaze trace the lines of muscle on display. He’d probably hear it from Damon later but for now, he was grateful.

Armyo padded into the room and looked around, curious at the surroundings. It was identical to his room - full sized bed, footlocker, small bedside table and lamp. Window facing out that could be dimmed for privacy and light-blocking. A tiny desk with matching chair. Three small shelves. 

The shelves drew his attention and he wandered over, fingers twitching against his thigh. He could feel June watching him, that sniper’s gaze fixated on his back. The shelves were free of dust and any personal effects save a few books and two small pots full of delicate-looking succulents. Their green and yellow pad-like leaves looked soft, touchable. Armyo glanced back at June, his gaze curious, wondering. “I didn’t know anyone else had plants on the ship.”

June put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “Gifts from Ryona, of course. She uh, thought my room looked bare.” He grinned sheepishly. “She’s hard to say no to, especially when -”

“She does the mom voice?”

June barked out a laugh. “You said it. Maybe don’t say that to her face, though.”

“Noted.” Armyo gave the plants one more look before turning his attention back to June. His nerves jangled but the momentary botanical distraction had helped. “So….”

“Right! So I had this thought, and if I’m wrong just tell me.” He flushed and bit his lip, looking all the more adorable. Armyo wanted so badly to reach out and brush away his self-consciousness. To run the pad of his thumb over that sculpted jaw and down his neck to where his throat would bob in anticipation. To whisper in his ear that he was  _ safe _ . Safe with him, always.

June sucked in a breath and continued. “But from the way you were talking earlier, I thought I could help.” A vision of June -  _ so tall, so strong _ , as he loomed over Armyo and slowly peeled his shirt off - hit Armyo like a truck.  _ Yes, please help me cope with being trapped on a ship in space. I just need you to wrap me up in your arms and let me kiss you and never let go. _ June continued on, unabated and clearly not registering the way Armyo was looking at him with a mix of amusement and raw, open need. “I have nightmares.” June’s voice dropped lower. “They’re better now, but when they get really bad it’s hard to find space in my head that isn’t full of darkness.”

June moved to the light control panel by the door. “I had Bash rig this up for me. Just don’t tell Calderon, cause he’s not fond of people hacking his ship.” He laughed and the sound made Armyo grin. He flipped the panel cover open and Arymo saw a rainbow of wires snaking out from the light control, where they disappeared behind the wall. “It lets me turn off the artificial gravity, just in this room.” June’s face went dreamy as he confessed, “There’s nothing quite like just floating. It’s like you stop focusing so much on your body and can let your mind go. And I thought that this might help you, too.”

Armyo was floored - first by June’s honesty, and then by his thoughtfulness. He couldn’t help but grin at the taller man, excitement snaking through his body. The two of them, floating, talking, just….being? 

It sounded perfect. 

Armyo had been in gravitational simulators, more for recreation than any kind of stamina test. But he’d only done it a handful of times, and had always been pulled away by guards before he could really settle in and enjoy the weightlessness.

( _ And the last time had been with Vexx and he was absolutely not going to think about that right now. _ )

“It sounds amazing,” Armyo replied softly, closing the distance between them. He looked up at June with a bright smile. “I can’t believe you thought of me.”

June let out a chuckle, his face flushing again and goddamn if he wasn’t completely adorable. “I always think of you.” His eyes widened. “I uh, I mean…”

He didn’t know what came over him in the moment, but Armyo couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to wrap his hands around one of June’s. “Would it be so bad if I said the same about you?”

The red creeping up June’s face threatened to turn him the color of a ripe tomato. “You’re just being nice.”

“‘ _ Just being nice _ ’ implies I don’t mean what I said.” He gave June’s hand a squeeze and gently let go. “And I try not to say things that I don’t feel or think.” He nodded at the control panel. “Let’s float.”

* * *

It took a few minutes to get used to suddenly not having your feet on the ground, the sense and weight of your body anchored to a floor. Armyo’s head spun a little at first, but June showed him how to center himself upright. Once he got Armyo situated, June began to spin in a lazy circle, his body almost limp with relief. 

“Now you’re just showing off,” Armyo said as he watched the other man. 

“Ah, you caught me,” June said with a laugh. 

And so they floated. The silence in the room was never uncomfortable, never tense. Armyo eventually let his body go, trusting himself to the sensation. Occasionally they would brush against each other, their bodies touching at the shoulder or leg. Every tiny contact was like a spark threatening to set Armyo’s entire being on fire. The slow ache of  _ want _ began to suffuse through him, a steady heartbeat of need rivaling for space in him.

After a while, June pushed his way over to Armyo so they were face to face. “How’s it feel? You haven’t said much and I don’t want you to feel obligated if you don’t like it.”

“It’s….incredible,” Armyo breathed out, wiggling his fingers in the air. “Like something’s been cracked open in my mind, but in a good way. I can let go of things for a bit and just be.” His smile hit June like the first ray of sun after a long, dark night. “Thank you.” 

June pushed forward again, coming so near to Armyo that he felt his breath catch in his chest.  _ It should be a sin to be that pretty _ , Armyo thought as he stared into the other man’s steel grey eyes. “Any time,” June replied quietly. June’s fingers brushed his and Armyo sighed. “Got something on your mind, Armyo?”

Armyo swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away. June crowded his vision, took up the space around him. He made breathing difficult and left Armyo a fluttery, panicking mess who just wanted to  _ touch _ . “You want the full, unbridled honesty here? Cause….that might be dangerous.”

“Can’t be as dangerous as what I’m thinking.”

_ Oh. OH. _

“Why is it, just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me?” Armyo murmured as June came closer. And then closer still. Their hands brushed and Armyo took the initiative to interlock their fingers. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. It’s good.” June’s eyes had gone hazy and the slow, sinful smile spreading over his face made something clench low and tight in Armyo’s stomach. “More than good.” 

June leaned in and Armyo gave a little sigh of contentment before doing the same. 

They let their eyes flutter close.

Their lips brushed.

And then they fell to the floor, landing hard, just as the ship lurched. Metal squealed. And then the Andromeda Six came to a stop in the middle of space.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several minutes was a frenetic rush of klaxons, adrenaline, and Aya yelling over the comm system. The crew scattered to assess and repair the damage, leaving Armyo to sit, useless, in June’s room. June had rushed out, gun suddenly strapped to him, but he popped his head back in at the last second.

“Just stay safe, okay? I’ll come get you once I know what’s going on.”

“June, please be careful.”

June had chucked him under the chin and winked. “I have something to look forward to.”

And so Armyo waited. The ship was making horrendous noises, its engines squealing and gnashing in protest as Bash was likely doing...something to start the ship back up. But it didn’t take long before the ship groaned back to life - but the lights stayed off save the tiny emergency lamps over the door. And the room was  _ freezing _ . 

Armyo didn’t think June would mind if he raided the closet. It was mostly A6 uniforms, a few casual pieces, and a couple of jackets. There was also an impressive number of gun holsters hanging up, treated like the most precious of pieces. Armyo couldn’t help but smile at their glistening surfaces and lovingly repaired straps. Every little bit of leather oil, every tiny stitch, was clearly June’s handiwork.

His hand brushed against something in the corner - it was some kind of soft waffle knit material. Curious, he pulled out the hanger and found a gorgeous dark blue sweater with thick cuffs, a high cowl neck, and generous hem. It was a beautiful piece, even if it was several years out of fashion. And most importantly, it was warm and Armyo was so cold his teeth hurt.

_ I hope June doesn’t mind _ , he thought as he slipped the sweater over his head. 

This was a mistake. The sweater was beyond luxurious and far too large for Armyo’s frame, but the worst/best part was that it smelled like smoke and gun oil and leather and a touch of mint. He was now suffused, enveloped in the next best thing to hugging June. He took a deep breath and was then drowning in the scent. He suddenly wasn’t sure if the sweater was doing all the work, or if his pent-up desire was lending a helping hand to make him feel too hot, his skin far too tight.

“All right everyone, crisis averted.” Aya’s voice chirped over the comms. “Kind of.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna be limping for a day, maybe two. But we’re almost to a waystation, so bundle up kids cause it’s gonna get cold. Gotta move all power to the vital systems and unfortunately, this is as warm as it’ll be until we land,” Bash said. And then, “Aya, don’t push!”

“You took my comm!”

“I’m the engineer!”

“And  _ I’m _ the pilot, circuit-head.”

Armyo sat down on June’s bed, laughing in relief. At least they weren’t going to blow up. But it wasn’t going to get any warmer. He was idly wondering if there were any spare blankets in the Med Lab that Ryona would be willing to part with when the door slid open with a hiss. 

“Right, well that was -” June froze in place, staring at Arymo. “Fun.”

Armyo instantly stood and began to pull off June’s sweater. “Sorry, I was cold -”

“Leave it.” June grinned down at him. The ferocity in that grin, like velvet rubbing inside his skull or teeth nipping at his pulse, threatened to buckle Armyo at the knees. “It’s a good color on you.” 

Armyo flopped his hands in the air and the cuffs tumbled down his wrists. “Bit big on me.” They both laughed as Armyo wiggled his hands, soon losing them in the sleeves.

In one swoop, June pulled Armyo to his feet and into a hug. “We’re going to need to probably stay put for the night. Opening too many doors and letting air move around too much won’t help with temperatures,” he said into Armyo’s hair. “Hope that’s okay.”

_ This is like a bad romance vid _ , Armyo thought, but he was unable to keep the grin off his face as he pulled back to look at June. “Ah, the classics. And the next step is to share body heat to stay warm, right?”

The corner of June’s mouth twitched; it was a valiant effort to keep from smiling even as Armyo could hear the rumble of laughter in the other man’s chest. But the moment soon melted into seriousness as June’s face fell. “I mean, that is probably what we’ll have to do. I’ve got spare blankets and while we won’t freeze, it will be pretty cold.” Concern etched across June’s face and Armyo wanted to brush it away with his thumb. “If that’s okay.”

With no hesitation, Armyo replied, “As it so happens, I’m quite a fan of being warm, so pile on the blankets.” 

June swallowed hard, his face hopeful. “And if there’s a moment to….uh...be closer?”

“Like earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Armyo left the sweater on and June shrugged into an old sweatshirt before pulling down blankets and pillows. “Could make a proper fort out of all this,” Armyo mused as he helped June unfold thick blankets and rearrange things on the small bed. There was barely enough room for them to lay side by side, and it put them  _ very close _ .

So close even small movements made them brush against each other. A dangerous circumstance, but neither man seemed to mind.

“So I get down there and Bash is covered in grime, and he and Calderon are trying to put out a fire. The panel flew - fucking  _ flew _ \- off the wall. It missed Damon by inches. And the power’s already flickering like a strobe light, you know…” June screwed up his face before making some kind of, “Uhnt uhnt uhnt” noise.

Armyo couldn’t help but laugh at June’s interpretation of club music. “That what you think of when you consider a strobe light?”

June shrugged, grinning. “Yeah, you know. Dance clubs.” Armyo laughed again, shaking his head. “Or like that strip club in the back of The Arc.”

He wasn’t sure what exactly made him feel so emboldened, but Armyo touched a finger to June’s bottom lip. “Like strip clubs, do you?”

The furious blush on June’s face bloomed like a flower opening up to the sun. “I uh, no. It’s not really my scene.”

“You sure?” Armyo raised an eyebrow, grin on just this side of lecherous. “I could put on a little show.” He got to his knees, letting his right hand drift toward the hem of his borrowed sweater. He had no idea what was getting into him at this moment, but June didn’t seem to mind as he stared, open-mouthed and wide eyed. “I mean, I am wearing your sweater. What if you want it back?”

But the last thing he expected was for June to scooch into a seated position, back against the wall. He gave Armyo an appreciative look, one that scorched a trail down Armyo’s body and lingered on his hips. Then June put his hands behind his head, that dark grey gaze hot like a touch. “Well?”

Armyo swallowed hard, watched June track the bob of his throat. “Want me to keep going?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t more than a harsh whisper, so much desire laid out in a single syllable. “But wait, no. It’s freezing, Armyo.” He held his hand out. “Come here. I’ve a better idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Armyo found himself pulled down by a strong hand on his back and he barely caught his weight on his hands in time. Those fingers ran down his spine, digging in around his tailbone. “Stay in bed with me,” June said, voice gone husky, eyes liquid. “When the ship’s fixed, then you can put on any show you want. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Armyo glanced down at the growing bulge in June’s pants. “Want me to take a guess?”

That got him a laugh so bright, so loud that Armyo couldn’t help but grin. The grin faded as June, much like Armyo had done moments before, traced his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “Stay in bed with me. Kiss me. Let me undress you.” June tugged on that bottom lip ever so gently, loving the way Armyo’s face reddened. “Let me fuck you.”

As if June needed to ask.

It was less of a kiss and more of a crash. A battle. Armyo never considered himself to be particularly dominant in romantic encounters, but he struggled to keep up with white-hot flare of June’s need. It was an old cliche, but June kissed him like he had years of pent up passion just waiting for the right partner. The right lover.

June groaned as Armyo twined their tongues together, the kiss spiraling into something that could get you arrested on at least three planets - if you kissed like that in public, that is. Armyo wandered his hands under layers of cloth, seeking contact with the hard planes and angles of June’s body. As soon as he touched June’s stomach, his fingers following the trail of dark blond hair disappearing into his pants, the other man bucked up into him with a hiss. “Sensitive,” June mumbled, pulling Armyo down for another kiss.

Armyo tore away to ask, “Do you need to slow down?”

June shook his head. “It’s just been a while.” He flushed, looking away. “A long time, actually.”

“Then maybe we should-”

“Uh uh.” June wedged his knee between Armyo’s thighs, pulling him even closer so Armyo could lie on top of him. “If it’s too much, I’ll say so.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He tapped the end of Armyo’s nose. “And you better do the same. If anything makes you uncomfortable, anything at all.”

Armyo nodded. “Absolutely.”

June let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. So….” 

“Now take this off,” Armyo growled, yanking on June’s shirts. “I want to see.”

June arched a brow at the authority in Armyo’s tone. “Bossy. I like it.” Chuckling, he sat up and Armyo moved back to give him room, but he kept touching June - on the legs, the hips, skirting oh so dangerously close to where he was strained against the confines of his pants. “You’re distracting me.” June’s voice was muffled as he was caught up in the layers of his shirts and Armyo had to laugh. When he finally got his shirts off and tossed them to the floor, his hair was sticking up in a thousand directions, the grin on his face lazy and satisfied. “Better?”

“God, so much.” Armyo was almost panting from need at this point and the sight of June - shirtless, a bit of a mess, grey eyes bright in the dim light - made him _want_ so powerfully he feared he’d lose his mind to the force of it. Every muscle on June was perfect - his washboard abs, his impossibly strong arms. And that lovely slash of muscle on either side of his waist that dipped down into his pants? Utterly lickable. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

Armyo didn’t have time to get embarrassed by his bold statement, because June tackled him to the bed. He slid his hands under that damnable sweater, treating Armyo to the same sensation of fingertips gliding over warm skin. June was careful, almost as if he worried he was pushing Armyo, but that thought melted away when Armyo hauled him up for another scorching kiss.

Together they slid off Armyo’s shirts, then June’s pants. And Armyo was greeted by the sight of a very naked June hovering over him, a wicked smile dancing about on his face. “Still okay?” June asked breathlessly.

“Oh my god, if you don’t fuck me _right now I’m going to lose my fucking mind_.” Armyo had no problems begging at this point, thrusting his hips into June. 

June grabbed at him, those strong, strong fingers digging in Armyo’s flesh. “Are you trying to undo me?” His voice was tight, a little pitchy despite his typical slow drawl. “Cause if so, you win. I will do whatever you want.”

“Just...anything. Please. Touch me. Kiss me. Fuck me.” His next word was damn near a sob. “Anything.”

June ran a soothing hand over Armyo’s stubbled jaw, and Armyo followed it with his lips, kissing June’s palm. “Gods, how did I get so lucky?” He carded his fingers through dark hair, brushed them over flushed cheeks. “I’m going to make this so good.” He nosed at Armyo’s jaw, breathing him in. Felt Armyo shudder beneath him, the hands that gripped his biceps clinging, pressing. 

June began to lick and suck his way down the column of Armyo’s throat, enjoying the rasp and burn of stubble and the slight vanilla scent of his closely-cropped beard. The whine that built was peppered with soft moans and exhalations, as if Armyo could barely catch his breath. “Easy now,” June said into the hollow of Armyo’s throat. “I’ve got you.” 

And he said it over and over again. Armyo felt as if he could burst. Or melt. Or change his very being in some way, how June was making him feel. Teeth scraped over his shoulder, then a warm, wet tongue soothed away the sting. The hot weight on his thigh damn near drove him to distraction, until June interlocked their fingers and held on tight.

_Oh gods._

_Is this what love feels like?_

By the time June had bit a fiery path down his body, Armyo was pressed so completely into the mattress, so dizzy with need and begging over and over again _pleasepleaseplease_ , he didn’t ever want to leave this bed. This man.

What came next was a rush of warm, wet tongue and exquisite suction. Armyo couldn’t tear his eyes away from where he disappeared into June’s mouth. June hummed in pleasure, keeping one hand merged with Armyo’s while the other pinned his hips to the mattress. But the look on his face - Armyo had no other word for it than _bliss_.

“This….is going to be over before it begins if you….uh...if you keep doing that,” Armyo said between gritted teeth.

June stole away long enough to say softly, “Had enough?”

“No. Yes!” Armyo thrust his hips helplessly against June’s grip. “Just please fuck me. Please god please.”

He got one last lick for good measure, and then June was moving them; pulling Armyo into his lap, running hands over his ass, kissing down across his shoulders. “I am never forgetting this,” June whispered in his ear before pushing ever so gently between Armyo’s cheeks.

The first brush of fingers against his hole made the world go white. It had been so fucking long since he’d been touched - and never this reverently. The bed shifted, Armyo heard the _snick_ of a bottle lid, and he pushed his hips back so June could drizzle lube exactly where they both needed it.

By the time June had three fingers inside him, Armyo had lost the ability to form words. He scratched at June’s back and pushed against June’s hand and pleaded for more.

June was pretty sure he’d never seen anything quite as debauched or beautiful as Armyo’s in this moment; thighs quivering, body flushed with desire, lips kiss-bit and red. “Okay?” he asked as he snaked one hand between them to wrap around the base of Armyo’s cock.

“Yes. Yes. Absolutely.”

“Okay, good.” June shifted Armyo in his lap, looking for the right angle. And then he found it. “Ah god, Armyo.” It took every bit of June’s willpower to not thrust in completely. “ _Fuck_.”

“You should be me right now.” It was a weak joke but it made June laugh. Armyo now wanted to live for that sound, to hear it all the time.

June rocked forward, keeping his thrusts shallow, trying not to overwhelm his lover. He clung to Armyo’s hips and threw his head back with a groan as Armyo’s body slowly opened up to him. That sweet, slow pace lasted about one minute.

Armyo began thrusting back down on June, pushing him even deeper in, making them both lose track of anything except where they were joined and their pants and moans filling the air. Those noises were soon joined by the slap of June’s hips against Armyo’s ass, the sound obscene in the small space. 

“God, Armyo.” June could feel his release building, the pressure at the base of his spine pushing heat up through his chest. “Wanna see you. Open your eyes, baby.”

Their gazes met and Armyo sucked in a breath before wailing June’s name, coming all over June’s chest. June followed him down, feeling dizzy and weak and completely sated as he emptied into Armyo. He slowed, then stopped his hips as Armyo slumped forward and wrapped his arms around June’s neck. “That was...was…”

June kissed his temple. “You are so perfect,” he whispered against Armyo’s sweaty skin.

Exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks, so he had to work quickly to get them cleaned up and safely tucked away in his little bed. Armyo was essentially comatose by now, but he managed to move over to make room for June and yank the covers over them both.

In the dim, cold room, June sought Armyo’s hand. Armyo didn’t hesitate to take it in his and pull it up to his lips. His dark eyes flashed in the low light, taking in one final look over the beautiful man beside him before he drifted off. 

June waited until Armyo was asleep before pulling him closer, tucking his chin on top of Armyo’s head, and drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

“You and the cowboy, huh?” Armyo schooled his face into an impassive mask but, of course, Damon saw through it. “Ryona can fix those easy, as long as you don’t mind her poking fun a little.” He gestured to Armyo’s neck.

Armyo slapped a hand over the dull red mark just above his collar, making Damon chuckle. “Right. Uh. Sure.”

“Appreciate you getting me my shirt back. And so quickly. Had to admit I’d written it off as a loss.”

“Why?” 

Damon grinned, all teeth. “Wasn’t sure if June was going to rip it off you or not.”

“Not this time.” June’s big, warm hand landed on Armyo’s shoulder. “But there’s always more chances.

Damon just chuckled. “I can send you the store where I get the shirts, since you both seem to like them so much.” He drummed his fingers on the table and started to say something else, but the comm unit at his hip buzzed. “Ah, duty calls.” He threw them both a wink and started to walk out of the mess. “I’m happy for you both.”

Armyo stared after Damon, slightly dazed. “Was Damon actually being kind?”

June snorted as he wrapped up Armyo’s hand in his. “Damon might surprise you. We didn’t get along at first. With him, it takes time. And trust.” He leaned forward and tipped Armyo’s chin up to better look at him. “But he’s right about one thing.”

Armyo couldn’t stop his grin. “What’s that?”

June kissed him slowly, curling his fingers around that sharp jaw. “We’re definitely going to need some of those shirts.”


End file.
